


Local Eldritch Horror Therapist

by mason_adrift



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Other, Psychoanalysis, mansion au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mason_adrift/pseuds/mason_adrift
Summary: You go to The SlenderMan for a talk, it ends up being more than you expected... now it's just sad.
Relationships: Slenderman/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Local Eldritch Horror Therapist

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning:  
> The mansion AU, reader has been through some mental abuse in the past (family issues), the L-word, psychoanalysis- sure, low key some freaky shit going on at the side, ‘master’, The SlenderMan having that superior attitude of his at times.
> 
> First time writing a reader x slenderman... gotta say it's really comforting and fun haha!  
> //also,,,, this is not my best summary- if any of them were ever good alfhdslkadhfj
> 
> It does have a sweet ending! I swear!

“Do you think there’s something wrong with me?”

After waiting a few minutes at his side at the table I finally forced myself to speak.  
He didn’t look up from the papers he was going through, “There’s something wrong with everyone my love, that’s what makes you humans so fun and interesting to play with.”  
“Well, that turned devilishly sexy-”  
“Did it?”  
“Nope! We aren’t going into that,” I pulled myself up onto the table beside him, sitting rather courteously. “The perspective of an all knowing being like yourself could slap some sense into my mushy brain full of self hate and anxiety.”  
“I’m not sure what you are asking of me,” He said tilting his head as he finally looked up from his reading.  
“I want you to be brutally honest with me.”

He paused for a moment making me regret my choice of wording there.  
“I think this is a last ditch effort to get some attention from your master….”  
“Not a conscious effort,” I laugh, pulling back from him. “But perhaps?”  
He chuckled at that, putting aside the papers and placing both hands at my waist; he pulled me directly in front of his seat. I had to adjust so that both my feet were on either side of him, my knees pressed together to avoid feeling too vulnerable.  
“Are we actually being serious now or do you want me to play with you?”  
Feeling his large hands grip onto me tighter in anticipation made his offer to play tempting, but I decided to push it back… just for a little while.  
“I’m actually… I’m not feeling so well.”

He immediately straightened his posture, his hands relaxing a bit.  
“What’s the matter, dear?” His tone took a more empathetic tone, much more emotion than his usual commanding tone. I wondered who else he shared this concern with. If I was the only one in the whole mansion who got this sort of treatment. 

I struggled to find the right words to explain what I was feeling, what I’ve been feeling, and he waited patiently. I guess that was a plus to him being faceless and immortal. He had all the time in the world to waste on me,  
I didn’t have to see his expression slowly becoming annoyed or bored when I took my time diggin up an answer.  
“I feel… alone, I guess,” I let out a long breath running a hand over my face. “This is stupid since I’ve been nothing but busy with everyone here at the manor.”  
“It’s not stupid,” He commented making me stop to listen. “As someone who is reserved and who has come from a household like yours, it’s understandable that you’re having an adjustment period to all of this.”

When I didn’t respond he continued to explain.  
“Your home was full of people who wanted you to speak but never wanted to listen. Am I correct in that statement?”  
I looked away, kiddishly, “I mean… Yeah, I guess.”

He let out a pleasant hum, gently pushing my cheek so I was facing him again, “That sort of mentality has made you put up walls, walls to protect your feelings from being brushed aside or stepped on again… Now, being around these people who actually care for your well being and want to listen to you, it’s new and strange for you. Your mind is interpreting it as something dangerous because it doesn’t follow the awful pattern you are used to.”  
I clutch onto my arm, “And that only makes me more on guard…”  
“Precisely- Yes, sadly that is the case,” He observed me closely as I retreated into my thoughts. “Talk me through that mind of yours.”  
“I want to get over all of this, get over thinking everyone is out to get me or that nobody cares about me-”  
“Well here’s one way; realize those two thoughts are very contradicting.”  
“I know! And that only makes me hate myself more!” I put my head in my hands wanting to scream. “I’m a self obsessed bag of mushy potatoes…”

“Ignoring the ‘mushy potatoes’,” He waved his hand, making me laugh a bit. “Why do you think you are self obsessed?”  
I muttered nonsense into my hands, knowing he didn’t catch a word of what I was saying. He pulled me up again and asked me to repeat.  
“I… I don’t know,” I tried searching in my mind the root of it all- I’ve tried multiple times before and I’ve never found an answer. “I’m always contradicting myself. Catching myself thinking so many people are judging me when I know I’m nothing in their minds.”  
“You want people to notice you.”  
“I do not-” I tried saying.  
But of course, he continued, “You do. Whether you’re aware of it or not- that’s why you came to me isn’t it?”

I looked up feeling his hand going to my thigh.  
“That’s why you love being around me. You love the attention you get from someone important like me, you love feeling cared for by someone painfully more powerful than yourself.”  
I pursed my lips, stiffly pushing his hand off of me, “Jeez man, I didn’t come here to get psychoanalyzed by some ten foot know it all.”  
He stared at me, expectantly.  
“Okay, maybe I did but I was hoping this would lead somewhere nice- Not make me confront all the psychological damage I unknowingly went through growing up.”  
“So you were searching for a distraction?”  
“Yes! Obviously!” I laughed at myself. “You’re not a very good one.”  
“You did say this was serious.”  
“Yeah yeah,” I waved him off.

He took my hand, his palm encompassing a little more than that, “You need to confront these feelings, that’s the only way you’ll ever heal.”  
I held onto him, avoiding actually looking at him, “I know, but it’s an uphill battle no one else is fighting but me... I know I have to do this but I’m so scared.”  
He sat back in his chair, pondering, “You don’t have to fight it alone my love. In fact, I’m not sure you _could_ do it alone.”

I gripped at my head, still looking to the ground as he spoke. I didn’t believe what he was saying even though I know he has no reason to lie to me right now. Another loop, another contradicting pair of thoughts, another doubt in my mind to go over a million times until I lose the opportunity to confront it forever. 

Why am I like this?

I don’t want to be alone but the thought of letting someone in terrifies me. I don’t want them to see just how much of a disgusting mess I am- I don’t want them to have to endure looking through the slop of filth that is my mind… But that’s what meaningful relationships are about. Trial and error, finding someone who’ll stay even though I’m broken and letting go of those who don’t bother. That should be a normal experience for everyone but here I am struggling to even speak to someone- someone who isn’t an immortal eldritch horror.  
I can’t do that because… because the ones who were supposed to love me unconditionally, the ones who were supposed care and support me… they never bothered. 

“You do know you mean the world to me, right?”  
I see him looking down at me, his shoulders slumped as he leaned closer to my form. It was a startling sight seeing him so… relaxed? So, interested?  
“There is no one else quite like you.. And believe me, I’ve tried searching for a replacement- you’ve become far too needy for me.”  
I laughed, lightly pushing his shoulder, “Whatever, you know you love me.”  
“I do,” He chuckled softly, putting a hand on my cheek. “But, do you know that I love you?”

Taking a long look at him, the smile on my lips started to fade- barely holding on by the last strings of hope left inside. 

“I think I do…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading! ღ


End file.
